What If
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: This are drabbles are focused on different scenarios of what could have happened in various episodes if they had been more Cordelia and Angel focused. I'll be jumping around the series so it won't always be in chronological order.


**What if Cordelia & Angel hooked up during the pilot.**

Angel watches regretfully as Cordelia walks away from him. Running into Cordelia again was a nice surprise, he has been lonely since coming to LA and coming across a familiar should change that. He adjusts his pants to relieve some of the heaviness in his groin and his eyes automatically return to Cordelia who is mingling on the other side of the room. All he can think is that she looks fantastic standing there in that form fitting dress. He makes him want walk over there, carry her out of the party and take her repeatedly. What he wouldn't give to be able to go over there and reignite their mutual attraction.

Contrary to belief, he actually did notice the brunette back in Sunnydale. In fact there were a few times where he almost acted on the attraction (as Angelus and after he returned from hell), but at the time he was falling for Buffy and was committed to her. Not to mention he knew that even hinting that he found Cordelia attractive wouldn't have gone over well, so he pretended not to notice any of the moves she made on him. He continues to stare at her for a few more seconds before leaving to find Tina.

* * *

Angel watches as Doyle walks out leaving him and Cordelia alone. Doyle had just finished pulling the bullets that were lodged in torso after his run in with Russell Winters. Angel had walked into the other vampires home to avenge Tina's death and was shocked to see Cordelia there.

Despite the situation, pride went through him when he heard the confidence she had in his ability to protect her_. You don't know who he is, do you? Oh, boy! You're about to get your ass kicked!_ There is something about her belief in him that turns him on.

Right now they Cordelia is patching him up and he looks up at her face captivated by the concern he sees there. It is a side that he rarely saw from Cordelia back in Sunnydale and even then the concern had never been focused on him.

They share a glance and Angel feels his cock get harder as the glance becomes a bit more heated. Cordelia clears her throat and finishes patching him up, but before she can stand up he places his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Her mouth opens in shock and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. He pulls her on top of him, their hips pushing together. Her hands rest against his chest and his hands move from around her waist to cup her ass. Their kisses become more heated and frantic and Angel can hear the soft whimpers coming from Cordelia.

She pulls away to catch her breath and Angel moves to kiss her neck. She moans softly and Angel begins to slide her dress up until Cordelia pushes him away. He looks her slightly confused and waits for her to say something.

He finds out that she's worried about the curse. He tells her that it's been permanent ever since getting his soul back and lets her know that she is the only one from Sunnydale that is aware of this fact. That seems to make her happy because she kisses him. The kisses once again turn frantic and they begin to pull at each others clothes until they are both completely naked. He turns them over so he looms over her sliding into her heat and he slowly begins thrusting into her. Her walls clench around him and he feels like he's in heaven.

They spend the night making love until Cordelia finally falls asleep in exhaustion. He watches her for a few hours before he remembers that Cordelia was Winters last target and decides to go take care him once and for all.

* * *

Doyle and Angel watch Cordelia float around their new office and Angel can't stop the smile that on his face. Doyle mentions Cordelia being a humanizing influence and Angel can't help but agree. He also knows that the half-demon is attracted to her and that's part of the reason for the push. He doesn't blame Doyle, but Angel still makes it clear that nothing will come from it.

He takes a look around the room and eventually his eyes meet Cordelia's and they smile at each other. It is then that he realizes that he's looking forward to what's to come.


End file.
